


but i'm weak (and what's wrong with that?)

by generalwierdo



Series: Song Lyrics' Fics [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Love them, M/M, also AJR, also i dont have disney+, also weed, and im so sad, hopefully not a trigger, im so excited to see them in concert, tw: alchohol, well idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalwierdo/pseuds/generalwierdo
Summary: cyrus knows that he shouldn't sneak out in the middle of the night to go to a party. he knows that. but he's weak. and what happens when he meets a cute guy?Based off of AJR lyrics and my tired brain
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Song Lyrics' Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549561
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	but i'm weak (and what's wrong with that?)

Cyrus had been on his phone, periodically checking the time for hours. He and his friends had made plans to sneak out to Kaitlin's famous 3:30 party that night, and it had been torture waiting. Well, more accurately, his friends had pressured him into going. He knew that it was a terrible idea, that he was so totally going to get caught, but the clothes had been chosen and the plans made, so there was no turning back.

He checked his clock once more. 2:45. Good enough time to silently slip out of bed and put on the outfit his friends had helped him pick out. Black fitted jeans, a white t-shirt, and a rainbow apple watch band. Because, you know. Gay. He also grabbed the tube of hair gel that Andi had promised to help him put in. With a silent deep breath, Cyrus quickly unlatched the window and wiggled it open as quietly as he could. If his dad woke up, then his cover story was that he needed some air. If he woke up when Cyrus was gone...well then he was a goner. 

Cyrus checked his watch once more. Three am. Five more minutes until Andi was supposed to get here with Buffy in tow. They were having a sleepover at Andi's house, so they didn't need to be as cautious. They would have invited Cyrus, but he wasn't out yet and Bex may have been cool, but not that cool. He took out the window screen and set it on his bed, then wiggled out the window. Luckily, his room was on the first floor, so he just had to hop into some bushes. He quickly closed the window, and then stood on the sidewalk outside, waiting for the girls.

Three minutes later they showed up; Andi in a red strapless jumper with a leather jacket and Supergas, and Buffy in a yellow tube top and black miniskirt wearing her signature converse. Cyrus gave a quick wave and hopped in the car. They squealed their hellos, and Cyrus laid back in the backseat, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

"Ok Cy, so we gotta think of a game plan." Buffy adjusted her lipstick in her mirror and turned to look back at Cyrus. "The party usually doesn't end until 6, but everyone's usually out by 5:30. And we don't want to get stuck on clean up duty, so let's try to meet back somewhere at 5:15."

"Sounds good, but is that going to be enough time?" Cyrus asked, tapping his fingers nervously. "And Andi please try not to pull out any of my hair." He turned around to Andi, who was trying to style his hair.

"Look, Cy, I'm not a hairstylist. Didn't get that gene. And if you want me to make sure you can get at least two guys' numbers, you need to not turn around."

Cyrus groaned, and Andi and Buffy laughed. They were currently sitting a block away from Kaitlin's house doing last-minute prep, and Andi and Buffy were apparently focused on making sure he got a boyfriend by the end of this party. Which was highly doubtful, at least to him.

"As I've told you guys, I'm only here because I cave to peer pressure easily and don't have anything to do tomorrow. There is no possible way for me to end up with a guy because of this party. Now can we just go already?"

Buffy sighed and snapped the lipstick tube shut. Andi gave one last ruffle of Cyrus's hair and opened the car door. The three of them exited into the brisk night air.

Walking down the block, the trio could already hear the throbbing music. Caitlin lived in a more rural area of Shadyside, but there were still neighbors around. Although by the looks of it, the neighbors had cleared out or just didn't care. The three finally made it to the house and looked up in awe at the mansion-like home. Highschoolers were spilling ou the door and onto the front lawn, which was littered with cups. It looked like a scene straight out of every single teenage movie. And while Buffy and Andi squealed and headed inside, Cyrus felt that familiar pit in his stomach. The one that appeared every single time a party happened. The fear that something bad would happen, or that he would be ostracized. He wondered yet again why he decided to come to this party. But, shoulders squared, he called "wait up!" to Buffy and Andi, and jogged after them into the pulsating house.

* * *

The house was full of teenagers from Grant, SAVA, Hentley, and even a few 8th graders from Jefferson. Some people were standing in the kitchen chatting, others were lounging on the couches, and a few were dancing to the indistinguishable rap music that was playing. A hazy smell of weed and beer hung in the air, and Cyrus could already see multiple joints. And then in the midst of it all was Kaitlin, ever the gracious host, wearing a shimmery white dress that made her look like a fairy, very unlike her tough persona on the basketball court. She Buffy and Andi exchanged cheek kisses (because apparently, those were back in style) and she hugged Cyrus. 

Cyrus looked around the room, looking at everyone just relaxing. Was this the good part of the party? Or would that come later, as everybody got more drunk? Was this the time that people would remember when they retold it on Monday, or just gloss over. He immediately turned to try to talk to Andi, but she had disappeared into a group of SAVA kids. Cyrus sighed. Ever since she had transferred he only got to see her on the weekends, and now not even. But, whatever. Parties were about having fun, right? So Cyrus slipped over to a group of Grant kids and tried to insert himself into the conversation. But, it was no use. They just ignored him.

Cyrus felt tears prickling at his eyelids and felt horrified. If he cried at a party, he would never live it down. So he quickly walked out of the living room, down the hall, and out the back door. Caitlin's backyard was huge, and couples and groups were scattered all over. They were all drunk, and Cyrus wondered if when they sobered up, would they remember this? But he saw with relief that that trampoline looked to be unoccupied. So, he walked quickly over to the giant blue tramp.

Cyrus climbed up the rungs of the short ladder and tumbled onto the trampoline. Then, he suddenly jumped as he saw a shadowy figure lying on the mat. 

"Oh, sorry," he said quickly. The figure turned to look at him, and Cyrus felt a blush spread over his cheeks. "I'll go."

"No, it's ok." said the shadowy figure. His voice was husky and calm, but he sounded tired. He rose to sit up, and Cyrus noticed with an added blush that this guy was _very _cute. He had a black hoodie with the hood up on, but Cyrus could see a mess of blond hair, a defined jawline, and a piercing gaze directed at him. The figure crossed his legs, and patted next to him. "here, sit down."

Cyrus tried to walk over to the spot but promptly fell. The guy watched in amusement as Cyrus struggled to get to the seat, but it eventually turned into a small smile as he sat down next to him. Cyrus turned to the boy, and his mind went blank.

"Umm, I'm Cyrus."

"T.J.," said the guy. The two boys sat in silence for a few minutes, before T.J. broke it.

"So, not a party guy?"

Cyrus laughed awkwardly. "Ummm, nope. My friends have wanted to go to one of these forever, and wouldn't take no for an answer. What about you?"

T.J. smiled. "Well, my sister found out that her crush would be here, and she needed me to come with so our parents wouldn't get too mad at us if they found out. But I hate parties, so I just escaped out here."

"Ahh, got it." Cyrus breathed in and laid down on his back. He looked up at the stars, partially obscured by the clouds, and wondered desperately what to talk about.

"So, weed." he blurted out. The guy looked at him in part shock, part amusement. 

"Umm, what? You a stoner or something?"

"No." Cryus half-laughed nervously. "Do you? My friend Andi says she doesn't, but she goes to an art school so I'm pretty sure that she totally does. But then again her grandmother would probably kill her so..." he trailed off, uncertain of where to go from here. But it looked like something had occurred to TJ, and he sat up with a smile.

"Wait, your friend's name is Andi? And she goes to SAVA?" 

"Umm, yeah? Why? Do you know her?"

"Well, no, but that who my sister's crush is! She met her at this party a few weeks ago and hasn't been able to talk about anything else since. That's why I'm here!"

Cyrus laughed. "Oh my gosh, that's so hilarious."

T.J. smiled and laughed softly to himself. "And no, I don't smoke weed. It interferes with my music. Makes me all loopy."

Cyrus sat up in interest. "You're a musician? That's so cool! Do you go to Hentley? I've heard they have one of the best performing arts programs in the state."

"Umm, nope. I don't really want to do anything with my music."

Cyrus was surprised at this. "Why?"

TJ chuckled. "Well, and this is going to sound so dumb, but I'm scared of getting famous. Of the fact that if I might get discovered and I get famous, I'm never going to be able to be really myself ever again. I don't want to lose who I am and what I love to do because of people." He turned to Cyrus and blushed. "I know, it's so stupid."

"No, it makes sense. That's actually really cool. Most everyone wants to be famous and have everyone know their name, but they never really think about how much they'll actually change. You're really smart."

"Thanks. That's sweet." 

Cyrus suddenly became aware of how close they were, and immediately scootched back a few inches. He adjusted his watchband nervously and wondered if T.J. was gay. That would be so amazing.

"So, what's your favorite TV show?" he asked, trying to make the conversation more chill. For all he knew, this guy could have a girlfriend.

"Well, I love the office of course, and I really like the Umbrella Academy. Also, the Good Place is one of my all-time favorites."

Cyrus smiled. "Ohmygosh, I love The Good Place and The Umbrella Academy. But I never really got into the office."

TJ mock-gasped. "What! I practically grew up with that show. The office is responsible for like, 90% of my humor now. Maybe that's why I'm so weird now." He laughed self-deprecatingly, and Cyrus looked at him indignantly.

"What?! No, no way. You aren't weird at all. You.." he trailed off, and looked away so T.J. didn't see his blush." "You're pretty awesome. Turned out great."

"Well, I'm still turning out." Cyrus looked back at TJ and smiled. Their faces were so close, and Cyrus knew that with one inch of space closed, they would be kissing. He looked into T.J.'s eyes and they both started to lean in...

But then they heard a yell of "Cyruuuuus! Are you here?" The two boys jerked apart, and Andi climbed up the ladder. 

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god Cyrus, I've been looking everywhere for you. I think Buffy's about to challenge Marty into a keg stand contest, and she won't listen to me that it's a horrible idea. I need you to..." She trailed off once she realized that Cyrus wasn't alone. "Oh, sorry." she blushed. "I'll go..."

"No, it's fine. Gimme a minute, I'll be right there."

Cyrus turned back to TJ and took a small pen out of his pocket. He grabbed TJ's hand, and hurriedly scribbled down his number. TJ looked surprised but smiled.

"Text me?" Cyrus asked hopefully. Then before he could hear T.J.'s answer, he scrambled off the trampoline and hopped onto the yard.

* * *

As Cyrus and Andi briskly walked back to the house, he could feel her eyes on him.   
"What?" he asked, slightly annoyed. 

Andi smirked. "Oh, nothing." She grabbed Cyrus's arm and leaned into him. "I'm glad I have a friend like you."   
Cyrus smiled and leaned into her. "Me too Andi. Me too."

They entered the house and Cyrus saw Buffy sitting on the couch, leaning into Marty. No sign of a keg stand or competition, just their usual flirting. He turned to Andi, and she put her hands up in mock innocence. "What? We came to this party to hang out, and you were off in the backyard with a mysterious guy. I wanted to be with you." Cyrus sighed.

"You didn't have to lie to me. I was having a nice conversation with TJ."

"Well, I thought that you were up there alone. If I had known you were with a guy, I would've steered clear. But now you're here, so lets gossip!" Andi pulled Cyrus into a chair, and the two listened to the drama. At the moment, it was about how Kira had told Lester that Buffy and Marty were hooking up, and they were super mad at her. Cyrus half-listened, but was secretly wondering about TJ. Could he be gay? Had Cyrus just imagined him leaning in? And, most important. Would he text Cyrus? He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear a yell from upstairs. Almost. But considering the person had yelled cops, it was hard to miss.

The teenagers started to scream and hurriedly running all over. Couples emerged from bathrooms and the basement half-clothes, and beer and wine coolers were dumped down the sink. Andi and Cyrus stood up and grabbed Buffy from the couch. It was almost daybreak, and Cyrus could nearly see the sunrise through the window. The three of them opened the door and speed-walked out of the house. But four police cars were outside, and they knew there was no way they were getting out of this that easily. An officer walked up to them sternly.

"I would suggest that one of you should call a parent," she said, making it clear in her tone that it was not a suggestion. 

"I'll call my dad," Andi said hurriedly. She got out her phone and pressed speed dial. 20 minutes later, Bowie showed up with three coffees and a frown. They crowded into the car, and he passed out the coffees.

"None of us drank, or did drugs," Andi said quickly. "We just hung out."

"But, you still snuck out." He said disapprovingly. "Cyrus, you can come back to our house and I'll just tell your parents that you suck over to hang out with the girls. And Buffy, I won't tell your dad." Buffy and Cyrus breathed a sigh of relief. But then Bowie continued. "Of course, you will have to volunteer to help clean up this mess with Kaitlin, without your phones. He held out his hand, and Andi Buffy and Cyrus all reluctantly dropped their phones in it, then hopped out of the car. "I'll pick you up at 10!" Bowie yelled and drove away.

Andi, Buffy, and Cyrus all looked at each other and then burst out laughing. 

"Well, guess we did get stuck on clean up after all!" Cyrus joked. Buffy rolled her eyes, and the three walked back to the house.

**Author's Note:**

> well, guys life REALLY sucks rn but AJR doesn't so i wrote this. I also included EVERY SINGLE SONG TITLE/THEME IN THE CLICK INTO THIS PIECE bc i'm a stan like that
> 
> i've missed you guys!!!!!!! hopefully, i'll be back more concretely soon but i just need some time to do me
> 
> Weak (title/plot of the story)  
Three-Thirty (the party time)  
The Good Part (Cyrus party emotions)  
Sober Up (Cyrus backyard emotions)  
No Grass Today (weed convo)  
I'm Not Famous (music convo)  
Netflix Trip (TV convo)  
Turning Out (Almost-kiss part)  
Bud Like You (Cyrus+Andi convo)  
Come Hang Out (Cont. Cyrus+andi convo)  
Drama (Kira/Lester/Buffy+Marty convo)  
Call My Dad (Andi Bowie Cop get caught part)
> 
> Tumblr: bi-tyrus-shipper  
Twitter: Picklewierdo


End file.
